Soul Mate Serenade
by Know it all hermione
Summary: In all worlds people have soul mates and any songs sung by their soul mate are stuck inside their head. The bard Jaskier and the wizard Harry Potter are each other's. One day Harry decides to find his soul mate and meet him.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own The Witcher or Harry Potter

Author's Notes: This fanfic was beta read by KoraKunkel and was written as part of the Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soul Mate Fest for the fb group Hermione's Nook. This fic is set in the Netflix tv series. Harry is 29 years old and Jaskier is 30 years old.

Prompt I was given for this fic: Any song(s) by your soul mate is stuck in your head

I had fun writing this one shot fic and I hope everyone enjoys reading this as well.

* * *

In all worlds every person has a soul mate, the special person who was meant to spend the rest of their lives with them. After reaching adulthood, every individual soul mate would at any age start to hear songs in their mind. Every time their soul mate would sing any song they would be able to hear them sing it clearly in their mind as though they were right next to them, no matter the distance. Be it cities, countries or even complete worlds they would still hear them.

No magic or potion would be able to put a stop to hearing these songs, they would forever hear the singing in their minds until they met their soul mate in person. Language wouldn't matter as the soul mate would automatically be able to understand whatever language that was being sung.

The voice of the soul mate would always sound attractive to them, even if others considered the soul mate to be a bad singer. Genre of music wouldn't matter either, regardless of what type of song that would get sung to soul mates, even if it was from a genre that they usually hated.

Some people ignored the singing, while others sought out the owner of the voice who would sing in their mind. Sometimes it was to make the singing stop, other times it was to pursue a relationship with their soul mate.

Harry James Potter was a wizard who had black, messy short hair and green eyes hidden behind a pair of black, round glasses. On his forehead there was a scar, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was thin but with some slight muscles and was of average height.

The war against the dark wizard Lord Voldemort had been over for 10 years and since then, Harry had become an Auror and helped to put the remaining Death Eaters away in Azkaban.

When Harry James Potter was 28 years old, he started to hear songs being sung in his mind, songs being sung by a male's voice.

Harry hadn't told anyone he knew about the songs he could sometimes hear, not his friends or those of the Weasleys who had survived the war. It wasn't that he thought that no one would believe him, as he was sure that Hermione might and she would definitely know something about it too… No, he didn't tell anyone about the songs in his mind because there was something about them that felt very special to him.

He loved to hear the songs that only he could hear… Loved to hear the voice singing to him, Harry felt a sort of attraction to the voice and to the songs it would sing.

Harry didn't have a habit of singing to music himself and he felt embarrassed to sing in front of others. However, when he did sing, it was of music he liked from the muggle radio that he owned in his London apartment.

One day, after a whole year of hearing the songs in his head, Harry decided to research about why he might be hearing a man's singing in his head.

He asked Hermione Granger, one of his best friends, about it. She had responded to Harry by giving him a happy hug and had started to suggest Harry books to read.

Soul mate books.

There was apparently such a thing as actual soul mates and that's what Harry was hearing, the singing voice of his soul mate.

Harry felt frustrated, this was another thing about the wizarding world that he had been ignorant of. Though he had heard people talk of soul mates before, he had thought that it had just been a superstitious thing, a stupid sappy but nice romantic thing that people believed in. He hadn't ever thought that it was actually real.

At Flourish and Blott's, Harry bought the books that Hermione had recommended , he had found them in the romance magic section. After buying them, Harry left Diagon Alley and returned home to his apartment.

When Harry arrived back at home, he started reading the books instantly, eager to learn anything he could about the singing in his head.

In the books he learnt all about soul mates and how that it wasn't just in witches and wizards but in muggles as well… Only muggles didn't really believe in the idea of soul mates so they would always ignore the songs that would get stuck in their heads. There were also other worlds, accessible through portals that would go directly to the soul mate if a witch or wizard had one that lived in a different world.

Harry liked the man's singing voice that he could hear in his head. If he could, Harry wanted to meet the owner of the voice who sung the songs. He just had to figure out who his soul mate was and where he could find him.

In the soul mate books, there was also explanations on how to find out where your soul mate would be. There was a magical spell that would open up a portal that would take him directly to his soul mate, wherever that was. However, there was a catch – the portal would only be one way. If Harry wanted to do this, he would have to be completely certain that this was what he wanted because once he would enter the portal there would be no way to return back.

After all, no one knew exactly where their soul mate would be until they found them.

So that's what Harry did. He thought long and hard about it and he visited Ron and Hermione to tell them of his plans… What he had decided for himself. They understood, they knew the importance of having soul mates and wanted Harry to be happy with his. They hugged Harry each, wished him luck and said goodbye.

This was a big thing, to have a soul mate and Harry wanted to have that person in his life. He wanted to at least give it a proper chance.

Harry soon packed a bag of some things he thought he might need or want to bring with him. Not knowing what would be on the other side of the portal, Harry packed his invisibility cloak, some potions, a bottle of alcohol as a gift for his soul mate, some money and some other things he thought he needed to bring.

Afterwards, Harry put on his travelling cloak and performed the spell to open up a portal before taking a breath to ease his nerves and walking through it.

XXXXX

In a different world in the land simply known as the Continent, Jaskier was walking a dirt road with his Witcher friend, Geralt of Rivia. The bard was a thin man, he had short brown hair, average height and grey eyes.

Besides for his friendship with the Witcher, Jaskier was a normal man and a bard who sang Ballads for a living on his lute. For a year though, he had been experiencing something wonderful. He had been hearing the songs from his soul mate and they were sung by a man who to Jaskier, sounded beautiful.

The songs weren't of what music usually was like in the Continent, they weren't Ballads, that was for sure. They were about love, they were sung beautifully and they were something that he experienced in his day to day life that he always looked forward to hearing.

Until the first time he started to hear the songs sung in his head, he had believed soul mate songs to be something that he would never experience. He knew that it happened to people, he knew people who had experienced it themselves but he had thought that it was a wonderful thing that wasn't meant for him. The idea of having someone out there who was his ideal match and would be someone who he could love and love him in return was so beautiful and wonderful but something that he had thought would never happen to him…. Other people maybe, but not him.

Jaskier wanted so much to hear his soul mate singer in person but didn't know how to go about in trying to find them; and whenever he was around other people , none of their voices sounded like the beautiful voice that would get stuck in his head with it's beautiful songs.

Jaskier wondered often what they were like, he wondered what their name was and what they looked like. He would write poetry and songs that he wanted to keep to himself but that one day he could sing for his soul mate in person.

One day he finally met his soul mate, it had happened unexpectedly. He and Geralt were just walking along to the next town to collect Geralt's latest pay, when a portal suddenly opened up not far from Jaskier and a man walked out of it.

They stopped walking and Geralt put his hand upon the hilt of the sword meant for cutting down humans for a moment as he sized up the possible threat.

The man who exited the portal looked to be of average height, wore strange looking garments of clothing and had attractive features. The man looked thin, had black, messy hair and Jaskier, who could see the man's face, saw that he had green eyes behind a pair of black, round glasses and there was a lightning bolt scar on the man's forehead.

Jaskier felt an awed feeling fill him as he stared at this man, he felt that there was something special about him, other than the fact that the man possibly might be a mage of some kind. He felt an allure to him that he was sure had nothing to do with the man's beauty.

The man walked towards Jaskier, a frown on his face and Jaskier was now thinking that the man's green eyes looked as beautiful as emerald jewels.

The man then addressed Jaskier and Geralt in a voice that Jaskier instantly recognized and had hoped very much to hear in person one day.

It appeared that Jaskier had finally found his soul mate.

"Hello, I'm sorry I know this might seem strange but if it is okay, can you two gentlemen do something for me…please?"

"Depends what it is," said Geralt slowly and seeing that the new stranger didn't appear to want to hurt them took his hand away from his weapon.

"I want you to sing a song for me," said the man. "Please…"

"Are you serious?" asked Geralt.

The man gave a nod, "Yes…. Yes, I am. So please..."

"Fine…" said Geralt.

A beaming smile appeared on Jaskier's face as he was looking at the man who he believed to be his soul mate. "Any requests?" asked the Bard as he got out his lute.

Recognition appeared in the man's eyes before then he said, "Um…I think the song is called Toss a Coin to Your Witcher."

Geralt shot his friend a glare of annoyance but he started to the sing the song anyway, however he had really only just begun when he was stopped.

"You now, please." the man said, pointing then at Jaskier.

Jaskier gave a nod and he happily sang his song for the man, the song that he often would sing on his lute. Unlike Geralt though, Jaskier had been allowed to sing the song all the way through and when he was finished there was an astonished and happy look in the stranger's eyes. The man was now smiling and he seemed happy with what he had heard.

The man took another step towards Jaskier and a few more until they were standing close to each other.

The man now seemed nervous but happy and he was staring right at Jaskier, giving the bard his complete attention, "Um….I-I know we have never met and that this might sound strange but I've been hearing you singing in my head for a while now. And where I come from when that happens it means that the owner of the voice is your soul mate. I think that you might be my soul mate."

Jaskier was staring at the man who he now knew for certain was his soul mate.

"My name is Harry Potter, what is your name?" Jaskier's soul mate said.

For a moment Jaskier didn't speak, he felt almost too awe-filled and happy to.

"Jaskier…. My name is Jaskier." said the Bard. "So happy to finally meet you, my soul mate" he said.

Jaskier was smiling happily and he gave a laugh, before he then put away his lute to bring his hands to Harry's face, cupping the other man's cheeks. The Bard then closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, which he was happy and relieved to have returned.

The kiss was deepened after a moment and the two men were both filled with a sort of need for each other. As they both kissed each other they both felt happier than they ever had been before.

After separating from each other, Jaskier stared at a blushing Harry. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Harry? We are close to a town so we can get some drinks if you want."

Harry smiled at Jaskier and he gave a nod, "Of course I do! Lead the way."

Jaskier smiled and soon they started walking, with Geralt following not far behind with his horse Roach.

XXXXX

"Harry, do you still like my songs now that we have met?" Jaskier asked as they walked.

Harry looked at the man who was his soul mate before nodding.

Jaskier grinned, "Good, I am relieved!"

Harry smiled, he too felt relieved. He had been afraid that he wouldn't like the songs anymore if he finally met his soul mate but it was the opposite, he adored Jaskier's music still.

"Would you like to hear more of my songs, Harry? I wrote them myself!"

Harry gave a nod and as they walked he listened to the songs that Jaskier played, enjoying the music.

When they reached the closest town that had a pub, they separated from Geralt and they both sat down at a table. Jaskier left Harry for a bit as he ordered their drinks and some food.

"So are you from another world Harry? Your clothes look good on you but they seem strange and are you a mage?" asked Jaskier as they waited for what they ordered.

"Yeah, that doesn't bother you, does it, Jaskier?" Harry asked, he sounded suddenly worried.

With what Harry had been told by Jaskier and Geralt during their walk into town, Harry had quickly realized that he was no longer in the world that he had lived in previously.

Jaskier gave a shake of his head, "No! No …Not at all! I don't care what you are or what you can do, you are my soul mate and you are beautiful and I will love you for as long as I live!"

Harry blushed, "I... That…. That's good."

Harry would have been lying to himself if he said that he hadn't been at least a little bit worried that he might not be accepted by Jaskier, so it was a relief to hear it from the Bard.

It didn't take long for the food and drinks to arrive to the table, and as they ate and drank Jaskier told Harry more about the world he would be living in from then on.

The next day after having breakfast, the soul mates left the pub where they had their first date and spent the night at. Harry had decided that he would travel alongside Jaskier, and Jaskier was happy with this decision. In fact, the Bard couldn't get rid of the grin that had appeared on his face.

On the way to the next town as Jaskier and Harry walked, Jaskier played for Harry a song that he had written for him, about him...about them.

"Wow…. No one's written music for me before!" Harry said, feeling touched. "Thank you so much."

Jaskier grinned, glad that Harry liked his music. "I'm glad you like it," he said

"I love it," Harry said in return.

Jaskier put away his lute and pulled Harry into a kiss, a kiss that was eagerly returned.

The soul mates continued to travel together and as the months went by their feelings only grew for each other. It wasn't very long until they had fallen in love and planned to stay with each other and love each other for as long as they both lived.


End file.
